


Not Without My Tanny

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Abandonment/Age Regression Verse [1]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Social Anxiety, Tan is Antoni's rock, Trust Issues, clingy!Antoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Antoni would be lost without his Tanny. Together they share an unbreakable bond in ways only they can understand.





	Not Without My Tanny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistilteinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/gifts).



> Writing for these two is like eating potato chips, I swear.

Antoni isn't sure how or when he started getting so attached to Tan. He supposes it happened very slowly and then all at once, like falling asleep. Tan doesn't mind; in fact, he encourages it. If Antoni is sitting alone, Tan comes and sits with him. When they travel for any reason, Tan makes it a point to be sure he's there to room with him. In short, they're joined at the hip in every way. True, the others do poke fun sometimes, but Tan is there to soothe Antoni when it gets to be too overwhelming.

 

Today, they've decided to hang out at the loft just because. Not much is going on at the moment unless you count Jonny giving himself a facial or Bobby and Karamo lounging by the pool. Since neither Tan nor Antoni have need of a facial or any desire to swim, they're snuggled up in the porch swing. Antoni's head is resting on Tan's chest and their hands are tightly intertwined.

 

Tan stretches, being mindful of his boyfriend's current position, and looks at him thoughtfully. He really needs to get something to eat; it's nearly two and they've not eaten since breakfast. Antoni feels Tan staring and smiles, placing a soft kiss on his nose. 

 

"What're you thinking about, Tanny?" he asks. "Your head looks like it might explode."

 

Tan giggles. "Hungry. You want something?"

 

"Mmm, yeah, I could eat," Antoni agrees, but he makes no move to get up. 

 

"Come on, then," Tan replies, standing and turning as he feels Antoni wrap him in a very tight hug. "Oof!"

 

He releases him after a minute, lacing their fingers together once again as they head to the kitchen to raid the fridge. Once they arrive, though, Antoni frowns as he realizes there's not much in the way of food or ingredients. He sighs unhappily -- he's a chef, dammit, and somehow he forgot to buy groceries. Actually, it's not really his fault given that they don't usually hang out at the loft, but still. Antoni is a firm believer in good, healthy food. Not that he doesn't enjoy takeout of course; even he sees the appeal and occasional necessity of it. 

 

He turns to Tan, who's nursing a glass of water at the sink behind him, with a look of such despair that the other man nearly drops his glass in alarm. Antoni laughs, apologizing for scaring him, and explains the problem. Tan bursts into giggles; only his Antoni would have such a reaction. Antoni laughs too, happy that nobody else saw it happen. He isn't up for the others' teasing today and tells Tan so, clinging to Tan like a lifeline without really noticing.

 

"Antoni," murmurs Tan. "We don't have to go back out there if you don't want to. We can go home, if you'd like."

 

Antoni nods, grateful for Tan's empathic abilities, and kisses his lips tenderly. "Thank you."

 

"Let's go say goodbye," Tan says. "Then we'll go home and you can cook us some lunch, yeah?"

 

"Okay," Antoni agrees, clinging tightly to Tan's hand as they return outside. 

 

They get into the car a few minutes later (Tan has to drive one-handed because Antoni is having one of his needier days) and chatter aimlessly for a time. At a stoplight, Tan looks at Antoni in concern -- he hasn't been like this in awhile. He wonders if something is wrong.

 

As if reading Tan's mind, Antoni smiles. "No, Tanny, you don't need to worry. I'm okay. My social anxiety kicked into overdrive but I'll be okay once we get home."

 

Tan nods, squeezing Antoni's hand in response, and pulls into the driveway of their house. They undo their belts, Tan fumbling with his a bit just to make the other laugh, and go inside. Tan immediately kicks off his shoes, heading towards the sofa as Antoni does the same before going to the kitchen to start lunch. It isn't long before Tan is leaning against the counter just in case the other should need him for any reason. As they eat the chopped salads Antoni prepared, Tan rests his free hand on Antoni's knee.

 

"I love you, Antoni," Tan says, shoving his empty plate away to perch on the other man's lap. "And I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

 

Antoni is shaken as he whimpers, desperately trying to quell the impending flood of tears prickling at his eyes. From anybody else, even someone he knows well, those would be a bunch of empty words and hollow promises. His childhood caretakers had all said similar things, and like a fool, he'd believed them. Coming from Tan, though, they hold his fragile heart together in ways he'd never dreamed they would. He sighs, taking a calming breath, and buries his face into Tan's chest. No other words are needed because love is a language they both understand, for their hearts will always beat in sync with one another.


End file.
